Reactions
Reactions In fiction, movement over long distances and movement over short distances - which can be dubbed "combat distances" - tend to be remarkably different for different characters, resulting in serious discrepancies when considering their overall speed. On this wiki, we, therefore, differentiate between various types of speed, including reaction speed. Reaction speed is defined as a single movement in a defined timeframe, which a character has been shown capable of. A series of movements in similar timeframes while fighting simulanteously also makes this combat speed, so this term should only be applied for a single, quick movement. Such examples include ducking backward to dodge bullets and diving away to dodge extremely fast vehicles. When measured in terms of a single movement of often undefined, a small distance, humans have displayed between 250 milliseconds (Average Human) to 60.036 milliseconds (Peak Human) reactions. Autonomous body reactions for humans can also reach as high as 24.717 milliseconds, but this is oftentimes inapplicable to reaction speed and shouldn't be used. Rules Regarding Reaction Speed and Scaling #Reaction speed has both a distance and a timeframe component, so all calculations that are completed for reaction speed cannot simply be a timeframe by itself. Do not randomly assume a 1-meter distance for each timeframe and use that speed for the reaction speed. #If only a timeframe is known (for example, characters who do not need to move to attack or defend), then it is still possible to list that timeframe in parenthesis in the speed section of the character profile. It may also be listed in the skills section of the profile or as a feat. #If character A can blitz character B, A's movement speed may be scaled to B's reaction speed. #If character A is considered an equal in combat to character B, the reaction speed may be scaled if there is no discrepancies or showings that suggest the opposite. #All other scalings of reaction speed are circumstantial and must be discussed with the staff. Other than that, the formula for Reaction Time is (s = so + vot + ½at2): *s = Distance (The distance the character reacted to the speeding object heading towards their direction either by blocking, countering, dodging, and/or intercepting it) *so = Initial Distance (Distance of the speeding object/incoming attack (Point A) from the character's postion (Point B)). *vo = Initial Velocity (0 m/s) *t = Time (The amount of time it takes the speeding object/incoming attack to reach its target) *a = Acceleration (The speed of the object/incoming attack) Usually reaction speed feats would have no given initial velocity & initial distance, so the equation would simply be: s = ½at2 Where the formula for t (Time) is: t = √2s/a ^ These formulas can be used when applying it for both Reaction & Combat Speed. For only Reaction Speed, there's an alternative and basic formula as described in the following: *Speed of an object/attack × How fast the character perceived or the amount of time it took the character to perceive the speed of the object/attack = Reaction Time. (Credits to VSBW for some of the information provided here) Reaction Tiers for Reaction Timeframes Only Note: Remember to also use this section for speed feats regarding characters being able to physically move with any given amount of seconds (e.g. milliseconds, nanoseconds, attoseconds, etc.) Average Human perception: 0.25-0.2 seconds Athletic Human perception: 0.2-0.060036 seconds Peak Human perception: 0.060036-0.035319 seconds Enhanced Human perception: 0.035319-0.0251489 seconds Subsonic perception: 0.0251489-0.00558864 seconds Subsonic+ perception: 0.00558864-0.00314360 seconds Transonic perception: 0.00314360-0.00251488 seconds Speed of Sound perception: 0.00251488 seconds Transonic+ perception: 0.00251488-0.0021629283 Supersonic perception: 0.0021629283-0.00081615932 seconds Supersonic+ perception: 0.00081615932-0.000502976174 seconds Hypersonic perception: 0.000502976174-0.000335317449 seconds Hypersonic+ perception: 0.000335317449-0.0002515509747 seconds High Hypersonic perception: 0.0002515509747-0.0001437434141 seconds High Hypersonic+ perception: 0.0001437434141-0.00010062049049 seconds Massively High Hypersonic perception: 0.00010062049049-0.0000004938379779 seconds Massively High Hypersonic+ perception: 0.0000004938379779-0.0000000003336 seconds Relativistic perception: 0.0000000003336-0.00000000006065 seconds Relativistic+ perception: 0.00000000006065-0.00000000003336 seconds Speed of Light perception: 0.00000000003336 seconds FTL perception: 0.00000000003336-0.0000000000006606 seconds FTL+ perception: 0.0000000000006606-0.0000000000003336 seconds Massively FTL perception: 0.0000000000003336-0.00000000000003336 seconds Massively FTL+ perception: Anything less than 0.00000000000003336 seconds Category:Important pages